Long Lost Son, Found?
by liverpoolss
Summary: summary inside thanks to ChiaMarie23 for the name
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas and Brooke have been on the run for 6 six years since Brooke graduated from high school. Lucas was kidnapped from his garden at the age of 4 years old and sold to a family who raised him by teaching him to steal. He ran away at the age of 14 from Memphis and landed in LA where he met Brooke who let him stay with her while her parents were away and they fell in love and had Dylan at 16. This story will be set a few weeks before Christmas. They will end up in Tree Hill and Dan and Karen will find them.**

**If you have any ideas on names for this story let me know in a review or pm me.**

Lucas Scott-24

Brooke Davis Scott-24

Dylan Scott-8

Brooklyn Scott-6

Max Scott-5

Wyatt Scott-3

Christopher Scott-12 months old

Ethan Scott-Newborn

**If there is anything you would like to see in my other stories let me know by pm me remember to say what story its for.**

**Photos for this story available through the link on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-This is the first chapter which is more of a filler chapter, which is why it is short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thoughts are in italic**

''Luke I can't walk no more, we need to stop. I'm tired and the kids are tired.'' Brooke said stopping and pulling her hand from her husband's grasp. She had their 12 month old son fast asleep in her arms and being heavily pregnant wasn't helping her.

Lucas shifted their 3 year old in his arms and moved their bags a little. ''Dylan, Brooklyn, Max stop there.'' Lucas called out to their other kids. ''Once we find somewhere safe to sleep we will stop and you can rest with the kids while I go and get food if there is anywhere opened.'' Lucas said walking back to Brooke.

They continued to walk for another 20 minutes before they spotted an old run down house. ''Boys stay here with your mom, I'll see if there is any way in without breaking a window.'' Lucas said as he put the bags down and watched as Brooke sat down on the bit of wall by the house, he handed Wyatt to Brooke and took off to find a way into the house.

Brooke sat on the wall waiting on Lucas coming back out. ''Mom, I'm hungry and cold.'' Dylan said standing by Brooke.

''I know baby so is mommy.'' Brooke said leaning over and placing a kiss on Dylan's forehead. ''Daddy is going to try and find us some food to eat.'' Brooke told him. They all sat on the wall waiting on Lucas coming back; he came back 5 minutes later.

''I found a way in.'' Lucas said picking Wyatt back up from Brooke's arms and helping Brooke stand up.

They followed Lucas to the broken window. ''I can't fit in but if Dylan can climb in and open the back door we can get in.'' Lucas said as he helped Dylan climb in through the window with his free hand. ''Can you reach the bar on the door.'' Lucas asked through the window.

''Yeah.'' Dylan said as he reached the bar and opened the door.

Lucas walked in and through the house with Brooke and the kids following him. ''We will stay here tonight and move on tomorrow.'' Lucas told Brooke as he sat the bags down. Dylan went over to the bags and took one of the blankets out and laid it on the floor so Lucas could place Wyatt down before taking Christopher from Brooke and putting him down beside Wyatt. ''I'll be back in 20 minutes. I'll find a store and see if I can get some food.'' Lucas said as he left the house the way he came in.

Lucas went into the first store he found. ''Sir we are closing in 5 minutes.'' The man behind the counter said.

''That's fine, I just need to get some milk my wife forgot to get some.'' Lucas told him as he headed towards the back to the fridges. He knew from experience that most stores turned their surveillance cameras off when they were getting ready to close. He walked down the aisle that had candy and chips on it and lifted a few things of each on his way past. He had enough to feed the kids and Brooke by the time he reached the fridges where the milk was kept. _They have none of the milk with the pink lid, I'll say that's the milk I need if he stops me on my way out._ Lucas thought to himself. He walked back to the front of the shop and was ready to leave when the man stopped him.

''Sir where you not getting milk.'' He asked.

''You don't have any of the one I need, I need the one with the pink lid or something. If your married you know what the wife is like, if you don't come back with what she sent you out for then there's trouble.'' Lucas said turning round and looking at him.

''I understand, have a nice night sir.'' The man said as he let Lucas go.

Lucas got out of the shop and went back to the house he found Brooke sitting on a different blanket from the kids with a newborn baby in her arms. ''Daddy, mommy had a baby when you were at the shop.'' Dylan said as he was stood waiting at the back door waiting on Lucas coming back.

''How long was I gone for.'' Lucas asked walking back into the room everyone was in and seeing the baby in Brooke's arms.

''Longer than 20 minutes anyway.'' Brooke told him with a tired smile.

''Well you will be happy to know that I have food.'' Lucas said as he emptied his pockets. He gave the kids theirs before handing Brooke hers and taking the baby from her. ''So does the baby have a name.'' He asked Brooke.

''Ethan Scott.'' Brooke told him. ''Are you not eating.'' Brooke asked him as she got up and went over to the bag. She took the baby clothes that once belonged to Brooklyn out and went back over to Lucas and the baby.

''Another boy. I'm not hungry. You and the kids need the food more than I do.'' Lucas told her as he took the clothes from her and cleaned the baby up a bit with the blanket that was around him before dressing the baby.

''You need to eat Luke what happens when you pass out from starvation.'' Brooke asked him giving him some of hers.

''I won't, I'll eat tomorrow, I promise.'' Lucas told her. ''Are you guys finished eating.'' Lucas asked the kids.

''Yeah daddy.'' They all answered.

''Why don't you all lie back down on the blanket and try and get some rest.'' Lucas said. ''Mommy and I will be here on this blanket sleeping.'' Lucas told them. ''Have you got any breast milk for him.'' Lucas asked Brooke once the kids had fallen asleep and Brooke was finished eating.

''I have some, I'm going to try him now before I try and sleep.'' Brooke said reaching for the baby and lifting her tops up and placing the baby over her breast.

After feeding the baby Lucas and Brooke both laid down with the baby on Lucas chest beside Brooke's head. ''I love you baby.'' Lucas said kissing the top of Brooke's head.

''Love you too Luke.'' Brooke said placing a kiss on his chest.

Brooke woke up to the sound of someone opening the front door. ''Luke, wake up someone is coming in here.'' Brooke said sitting up and shaking Lucas.

Lucas opened his eyes and sat up giving Brooke Ethan when he too heard the noise. A man and a woman came into the room. Lucas stood up ready to protect his family in any way he could. ''Excuse me, who are you.'' The man asked.

''None of your business, we didn't know anyone lived here, but we will get our kids and we will leave.'' Lucas said walking over and waking the kids up. ''Hey guys you have to get up, we have to go.'' Lucas said.

''Oh no we don't live here, we had just came to tidy it out before we put it on the market.'' Karen told them. ''Dan we can't let them leave, the kids look tried and as if they need a good meal, and the girl looks just as bad as the kids and he looks worse. He looks as if he hasn't eaten in weeks.'' Karen whispered to her husband.

''Karen every guy you see who is blonde you want to help encase it is Lucas, if Lucas was going to come back, he would have 6 years ago when he turned 18.'' Dan whispered back.

''Dan look at them, we can help them. And it has nothing to do with thinking that he could be our son who was taken from us.'' Karen whispered once more. ''How old is the little one.'' Karen asked Brooke.

''He is about 8 hours old.'' Brooke told her.

Karen and Dan shared a look. ''How about you guys tell us your names and we can sort somewhere for you to stay rent free all we will ask for in return is for someone to work in my garage as a mechanic and someone to work at Karen's cafe as a waitress and you can live in the flat above it.'' Dan told them.

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was with the kids. Lucas nodded his head. _It's about time I find a job that's legal anyway. _Lucas thought to himself. ''My names Lucas, that's Brooke and these are our kids Dylan, Brooklyn, Max, Wyatt, Christopher and Ethan.'' Lucas said. ''The only problem I have is that I know nothing about cars unless it is to steal them.'' Lucas said he might as well be honest.

''That's fine, I can train you. You will get paid $150 dollars a week.'' Dan told him.

''And I will pay you Brooke $100 dollars a week plus whatever tips you get.'' Karen told Brooke.

''Come on, we will show you where you will be staying.'' Dan told them. Lucas and Brooke packed up their stuff.

_Maybe this Christmas the kids can get some type of toys._ Lucas thought one final time before following them out of the rundown house.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed it. At the minute it is untitled until I can think of a name for this story. If you can think of a name for this let me know, photos are available at http:/ picasaweb. google. com/ liverpoolss2/ UntitledAlbum # remember to remove the spaces**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here are two ideas on the story behind Lucas being kidnapped. Choose one of these off if you have your own idea let me know**_

I got this one when I was watching an old ep of lie to me: Karen and Dan were drunks who lost custody to their sons Nathan and Lucas when they were 4 for a year until they recovered but before they got their kids back Lucas was taken from the front yard of his foster home by a man who then sold him to another family who made him steal and lie.

Or

Karen and Dan were normal parents to Nathan and Lucas and Lucas and Nathan were playing in the front yard when Lucas fell and Nathan went to get his parents when Lucas was taken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the result of the 6 people who reviewed, the one with the most will be the story line I choose.**

**Drunk Parents 2 voted for this**

**Normal Parents 4 voted for this**

_**Next question is how will Dan and Karen find out that Lucas is their son, I have two ideas on how this can go.**_

His adoptive parents find him at Christmas and turn up and the police step into see if he is the missing Lucas Chambers but with his DNA in the system it comes up he is the missing Lucas Scott who disappeared when he was 4.

**OR**

Lucas gets hurt and needs hospital treatment and a blood transfusion and it comes out he is their son.

**OR if you have any other ideas feel free to let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas walked into the office off Dan Scott's Auto Body Shop and saw Dan sitting at the table. ''Lucas, Hi come in and we will get you a uniform to wear then we will go and get started.'' Dan said.

Lucas saw the photos on Dan's table and the pictures that would have been drawing by a child on the walls. ''Do you and Karen have kids.'' Lucas asked his new boss.

''We do we had two boys twins. Nathan and Lucas, Nathan is now 24 and just recently got married, he's actually on his honeymoon he should be home sometime today.'' Dan said. ''Change into this and we will get started. Just meet me outside when you're changed.'' Dan said before leaving the office.

Lucas got changed then went out to meet Dan. Dan brought him over to an old looking car. ''Before we let you touch any cars that we are being paid to look at, we will do some training on this one.'' Dan told him. They had been working on the car for at least an hour now in silence except for when Dan would tell him what he needed to do. ''How about you and Brooke how did you meet.'' Dan asked.

''We met when I went to LA. I was 14 when we met. We had Dylan at 16, then Brooklyn at 18 just before we started running. Then the rest followed.'' Lucas said. ''What happened to your other son, you said you had two boys, but you only mentioned Nathan.'' Lucas asked.

''Lucas was taken from us when the boys were 4 years old. He has been missing for 20 years and I can honestly say that is the reason why Karen wanted to help you, she saw you had kids and when you said your name was Lucas, that gave her more hope that someday our Lucas will come back to us.'' Dan said. ''Listen you said that all you knew about cars was stealing them, then I want to know if you have any intention on stealing from us so that I can protect my wife and throw you out of the flat she has given you and your family.'' Dan said not caring if he sounded harsh.

''I have no intentions on stealing from your family. I want my kids to have a better life and really these last 6 years all I have really stole was candy and chips and some soda to keep my family fed.'' Lucas said. ''I didn't graduate college hell I didn't even graduate high school, so I knew there was no chance in hell that I would have gotten a job anywhere. You're the first to offer a job and I must admit you were the first to find us, no one has ever caught us sleeping somewhere we shouldn't have been.'' Lucas told him.

''Doesn't your parents worry were you are.'' Dan asked as the finished up with the training, Lucas had learnt all that he can.

''I ran from home when I was 14, my parents who raised me aren't my parents, I don't know who they are. I always knew they weren't my parents, I was about 4 or 5 when I met them.'' Lucas told him.

''How about we go and get some lunch at the cafe.'' Dan asked. Lucas nodded and they both walked out.

-x-

''Brooke you really didn't have to start work today.'' Karen told the young brunette. ''I mean you just had a baby no less than 2 days ago.'' Karen told her.

''I'm fine, I never rested after I had Wyatt or Christopher.'' Brooke told her going out front with some orders. ''Here you go, hope you enjoy your meal.'' Brooke said with a smile putting the plates down in front of the costumers. ''Are you sure you don't mind me having the kids here.'' Brooke asked Karen as she looked over at Dylan, Brooklyn and Max who were at a table drawing on some pages that Karen had.

''Not at all, the younger 3 are sleeping in the play pen and the others are drawing. They're really well behaved kids.'' Karen told her.

''This is all different to them.'' Brooke said. ''Hi welcome to Karen's cafe may I take your order.'' Brooke asked the costumer who came to the till.

''Hi could I have a coffee to go please.'' The man said. ''Karen, how's Nathan and Haley getting on in their honeymoon.'' He asked Karen.

''They're doing great, they are due home today.'' Karen said. ''Brooke this is Dan's brother Keith, Keith this is Brooke my new waitress. Her husband works with Dan at the shop.'' Karen told Keith.

''Nice to meet you Brooke.'' Keith said. ''Thanks.'' Keith said taking the coffee from Brooke.

Dan and Lucas walked into the cafe. ''Keith, how you been.'' Dan asked his brother.

''Not too bad.'' Keith said.

''Hey baby.'' Lucas said going up to Brooke.

''Hi, how's work been.'' Brooke asked him with a smile.

''It's been good, I learned what I needed to know.'' Lucas said. ''Where's the kids.'' He asked.

''Max, Brooklyn and Dylan are over there drawing and the others are in the back sleeping.'' Brooke said. ''Why don't you go sit down with them before you have to go back.'' Brooke told him.

''Alright buddies.'' Lucas said sitting down at the table beside Max.

''Hi daddy.'' They said.

''What are you guys drawing.'' Lucas asked looking at Max's drawing.

''I drew us.'' Max said giving the picture to Lucas.

''I drew us too.'' Brooklyn told him handing him the picture. ''We're all playing basketball.'' Brooklyn asked.

''These are brilliant boys, we'll put them up on the fridge in the flat.'' Lucas told Brooklyn and Max. ''What about you Dyl, what are you drawing.'' Lucas asked the 8 year old.

''You can't see yet, I'm not finished.'' Dylan told him not even looking up from his picture.

''Okay.'' Lucas said putting Max on his lap.

''Lucas do you want a coffee or anything to eat on the house.'' Dan asked.

''No thanks.'' Lucas said. He wasn't ready to swallow his pride all the way just yet taking a job and a flat for rent free was enough.

''Brooke why don't you take a break. I'll bring to coffee and some juice over you and something to eat.'' Karen told her.

''You sure.'' Brooke asked.

''You need a break.'' Karen said.

Brooke joined Lucas and the older 3 at the table. ''What you drawing Dylan.'' Brooke asked.

''Can't see yet.'' Dylan said giving her the same answer s he gave Lucas.

''I got the same answer.'' Lucas told her. ''How's your day been so far.'' Lucas asked her taking her hand from across the table.

''Good, I've made $30 dollars in tips already.'' Brooke said. ''When I finish here I might go to the store and get some groceries and we can have a home cooked meal today.'' Brooke told.

''Sounds good.'' Lucas said.

''I'm done, do you want to see my drawing now.'' Dylan asked.

''Of course let's see it.'' Brooke said taking the picture from him. ''This is really good Dyl.'' Brooke told him. It was a picture of everyone in the cafe and Karen and Brooke behind the counter he had also added Lucas and Dan to the picture when they came in.

''This is brilliant bud.'' Lucas said looking at the picture.

''Here you go.'' Karen said.

''Thanks.'' Brooke said. She kicked Lucas under the table.

''Thanks.'' Lucas said.

''Thank you Mrs Scott.'' The kids said.

They all heard a cry from the back. ''I'll go get them and I'll be back in a moment.'' Brooke said getting out of her seat.

''Need a hand baby.'' Lucas asked.

''No, I'll just lift Wyatt and Christopher out and have Wyatt hold Christopher's hand.'' Brooke told him walking to the back.

''Hiya babies.'' Brooke said. ''Did you have a nice sleep.'' Brooke asked as she lifted Wyatt out and kissed him before sitting him down and lifting Christopher out and kissing him. ''Wy can you hold Chris' hand for mommy so I can get Ethan.'' Brooke asked. Wyatt nodded his head and held his little brother's hand. Brooke lifted Ethan out. ''Let's go see daddy.'' Brooke said taking Christopher's other hand.

''Daddy here.'' Wyatt asked looking up at Brooke.

''He is he's with Dylan, Brooklyn and Max.'' Brooke told them.

''Daddy.'' Wyatt called when they came back out front.

''Hey Wy.'' Lucas said lifting Wyatt up onto the seat beside him before lifting Christopher up and sitting him on his lap.

''I'm going to go back to the back and feed Ethan quickly.'' Brooke told Lucas.

''We'll be alright here. The kids are back to drawing.'' Lucas told her.

''Dada.'' Christopher said.

''Christopher. Did you have a nice nap Wy.'' Lucas asked the 3 year old after answering Christopher.

-x-

''You okay Karen.'' Dan asked his wife as he sat at the counter drinking his coffee and eating his sandwich.

''Yeah, I mean it doesn't get easier. I just want to talk to him, tell him we miss him and that we love him. I want to know what he does a career and is he married does he have kids.'' Karen said.

''What he looks like.'' Dan added.

''Yeah.'' Karen said when the bell at the door rang. ''Nathan.'' Karen said coming from around the counter and hugging her son.

''Mom, I need to breathe sometime.'' Nathan said as Karen held him tightly.

''Sorry sweetheart. I've just missed you.'' Karen said.

''We missed you to mom, but we were only away for a week.'' Nathan said.

''Haley sweetie.'' Karen said hugging her daughter in law.

-x-

''Who's that Karen and Dan are hugging.'' Brooke asked Lucas as she came back out from feeding Ethan and took a seat beside Lucas.

''Their son Nathan.'' Lucas told her looking up from drawing he was doing with Christopher and Wyatt. ''I saw photos on Dan's Desk at work and I asked him and he mentioned Nathan but before that he said he had twin boys, so I asked about the other one and he said their son Lucas was taken when they were only 4 years old and that is why Karen did what she did, especially when I said my name.'' Lucas told her.

''I couldn't imagine what it would be like if one of the boys went missing.'' Brooke said as she finished burping Ethan.

''Nathan, this is Lucas he will be working with us at the shop.'' Dan said introducing Lucas to Nathan. ''Lucas my son Nathan.'' Dan added.

''Hey.'' Nathan said. Lucas just nodded his head.

''This is Lucas' wife Brooke and their kids.'' Dan added.

''Nice to meet you Brooke, this is my wife Haley.'' Nathan said.

''Hi, oh my god he is so cute, how old is he.'' Haley asked.

''He's 2 days old.'' Brooke told her.

''Do you mind if I hold him.'' Haley asked Brooke.

''Sure.'' Brooke said handing Ethan over to Haley.

Haley took a seat facing Brooke. ''I've to go back to work baby.'' Lucas said to Brooke after Dan told him.

''I'll see you tonight then when you get home.'' Brooke said.

''Bye boys see ya later.'' Lucas said waving to the boys.

''Bye daddy/dada.'' The kids said waving bye to Lucas.

''Hale's I'm going to go to the shop for awhile and help out.'' Nathan said.

''See you tonight at home.'' Haley said. ''How old are the others.'' Haley asked Brooke.

''Dylan is 8, Brooklyn is 6, Max is 5, Wyatt is 3, Christopher is 1 and Ethan.'' Brooke said as Christopher moved over onto her lap. ''Do you have kids.'' Brooke asked.

''We did, our little girl Hannah died at 3 months old of cot death. She would be about the age of Christopher now.'' Haley said.

''I'm sorry.'' Brooke told her.

''You didn't know, it was hard but it was even harder on Nathan, he lost his twin brother 20 years ago, when he went missing and they don't know if he's dead or alive and when Hannah died it was another loss and more heart ache to the family. But we had each other and we helped each other through it.'' Haley said.

''It was nice talking to you Haley but I have to go back to work.'' Brooke said.

''What do we have here. Haley are you still hanging around with these poor losers.'' Rachel and Peyton said.

''Ignore them two.'' Haley said to Brooke.

''People like them don't annoy me, it just saddens me, because I used to be like that until I met Lucas.'' Brooke said.

''So was I until I met Nathan.'' Haley said.

''I mean look at how the kids are dressed.'' Peyton said.

''What are they hand me downs.'' Rachel asked.

''You can say anything you like about me being poor but do not bring my kids into it.'' Brooke said standing up and looking Rachel and Peyton in the eyes. ''If I wanted money I could phone daddy just like you two and ask him for money, but I won't use daddy's money, I prefer to earn my own.'' Brooke said taking Ethan from Haley. ''Dylan can you keep your eyes on them for me.'' Brooke said when Rachel and Peyton didn't answer here but stood there shocked.

''Yes mommy.'' Dylan said looking up from his second picture.

Brooke walked to the back and put Ethan in the play pen. ''Who drew this picture.'' Haley asked after she had finished laughing at Brooke's speech.

''I did.'' Dylan said.

''It's really good, it's even better than the blonde one standing there.'' Haley said loud enough for Peyton and Rachel to hear.

''How can a kid draw better than Peyton.'' Rachel asked.

''He just is, and you don't need to see it, because I have saw Peyton's drawings and he is better.'' Haley said.

-x-

''Mmm, something smells nice in here.'' Lucas said coming into the kitchen after coming home from work.

''I'm making spaghetti bolognaise.'' Brooke said. She felt Lucas put his arms around her. ''I was thinking maybe after the holidays, if we are going to be staying here, we could put Dylan, Brooklyn and Max in school.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah sure.'' Lucas said.

''Go call the boys, dinner is ready.'' Brooke told him slapping his hands away from her waist.

Lucas let go off Brooke and went to get the kids. ''Boys, dinner is ready.'' Lucas said walking into the living room.

''Coming daddy.'' Dylan called back.

They all sat and had their dinner before they put the boys to bed they headed to bed themselves. ''Love you baby.'' Lucas told Brooke before kissing her forehead.

''Love you too.'' Brooke told him placing a kiss on his chest.

**AN-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have anything you would like to see in this story just let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Made a little change thanks to bjq for telling me my mistake**

Lucas and Brooke had been working for Karen and Dan for over 2 weeks now and they had been enjoying their new life style. Dylan, Brooklyn and Max were excited to hear that they would be starting school after the holidays. ''Mommy, is Santa going to visit us tonight now we have a home.'' Max asked Brooke.

'I don't know baby, he might.'' Brooke said. Brooke and Lucas had been trying to save the money that wasn't needed for groceries so they could buy a tree and a few presents for the kids. They were putting the tree up while Lucas was at work, Karen had given Brooke the morning off.

''Mommy, why can't daddy help us.'' Brooklyn asked.

''Daddy had to work so we can have some money to spend over the holidays and mommy has to go to work soon so let's finish the tree.'' Brooke told him just as Ethan's cries came from the other room. ''You finish up the tree and mommy will go get Ethan.'' Brooke told her kids. ''Hi little guy.'' Brooke said lifting Ethan from the bassinet Karen had giving them. ''Mommy will always be here for you and your brothers.'' Brooke told him as she sat on the bed and started to feed him. She remembered the day that Karen and Dan had brought over the bassinet and Karen broke down in tears when she saw the teddy bear that was hidden in the covers. It was a teddy that her son Lucas' name on it, someone had given it to her when the boys were born.

''Mommy the tree is finished.'' Dylan said coming into the room.

''I'll be right out baby, can you tell your brothers to put their coat and shoes on and we will get ready to go to the cafe.'' Brooke told him as Ethan finished feeding and she began to burp him.

''Ok mommy.'' Dylan said before running out of the room. ''Mommy said to put on your coat and shoes.'' He told the others.

''Can you help me Dylan.'' Wyatt asked.

''Come on.'' Dylan said taking Wyatt's hand and sitting him on the floor and getting his shoes and putting them on for him, he then helped him put his coat on. Before putting his own on and getting Christopher's coat and shoes and putting them on the 1 year old.

''Are we all ready to go.'' Brooke asked. The 5 boys nodded. ''Thank you for helping your brothers.'' Brooke told Dylan.

-x-

''Hi Karen.'' Brooke said coming into the cafe which was very busy.

''Brooke, boys.'' Karen said.

Brooke walked into the back with the kids. ''Stay in here and draw.'' Brooke said putting Ethan and Christopher into the play pen.

''Okay mommy.'' They answered Brooke.

Brooke grabbed her apron and went back into the front. ''Did you get the tree up.'' Karen asked.

''Yeah the boys loved it.'' Brooke told her as she pick the pad and pen up and walked over to a table. ''Hi welcome to Karen's cafe, can I take you order.'' Brooke asked.

''Could I have 2 coffees and a Panini and a Cesar salad.'' The woman asked.

''Sure, I'll be right back with your coffee's.'' Brooke told the couple.

After serving the couple their coffee and food Lucas, Dan and Nathan came into the cafe and took a seat. ''What can I get you three.'' Brooke asked them.

''Coffee please babe.'' Lucas asked.

''I'll have a coffee too Brooke.'' Nathan told her.

''I'll have a coffee too.'' Dan told her.

''I'll be right back.'' Brooke told them.

''I'll just going to go see your mom.'' Dan told Nathan then left the seat to go to Karen.

''Hello there.'' Peyton and Rachel said sliding into the booth beside Lucas.

''Hi.'' Lucas said looking a Nathan with a raised eyebrow.

''So what is someone like you sitting with that.'' Peyton asked.

''I'm having a cup of coffee with a workmate.'' Lucas said.

''Do you fancy going out sometime.'' Peyton asked him, she was trying to flirt with him but Lucas was taking no notice of her.

''I'm married.'' Lucas stated.

''I don't see a ring.'' Peyton said.

''I don't need a ring to know I'm married. I love my wife and I'm not going to go on a date with another woman especially no one that looks like you or looks like her.'' Lucas told Peyton while pointing between her and Rachel.

''By the way I didn't think you two were the type of people to go out with someone who has no money, isn't that what you keep telling Haley.'' Nathan asked them with a smirk. Peyton and Rachel got up with a scoff. ''If they know who have no money they'll leave you alone.'' Nathan explained to Lucas.

''Thanks.'' Lucas told Nathan. ''Thanks baby.'' Lucas told Brooke when she came back with their coffee.

''Your dad told me to tell you he was having his coffee up at the counter with your mom.'' Brooke told Nathan as she handed him his coffee.

''Thanks Brooke.'' Nathan said.

Brooke went back to work. ''You can tell me to mind my own business but how did your brother go missing.'' Lucas asked Nathan.

''How did you end up with your parents if they're not your parents.'' Nathan asked Lucas.

''I don't really remember much, I remember playing with another boy my age when I was about 4 or 5 when a man took me and gave me to them.'' Lucas told Nathan.

''My brother and I were playing in the front yard and he fell so I went into the house to get my mom and dad and when we came back out he was gone. My mom and dad never stopped looking for him until we were 18 then they thought if he wanted to come and find us he would now he was 18 and if he doesn't then that is up to him.'' Nathan told him.

''Lucas, Nathan are you two ready to head back to work.'' Dan said coming to the table with Karen.

''Yeah.'' Nathan said. ''See ya later mom.'' Nathan said to Karen kissing her cheek.

''You and Haley are still coming to ours tomorrow.'' Karen asked Nathan.

''Yeah mom, wouldn't miss your dinner on Christmas.'' Nathan said.

''Lucas, why don't you, Brooke and the kids come to ours for Christmas dinner.'' Karen asked Lucas.

''I'll have to talk to Brooke.'' Lucas said.

''Why don't you go talk to her now. We can wait.'' Dan told him.

Lucas walked away to talk to Brooke. ''Hey baby, Karen and Dan want to know if we want to go to theirs for dinner tomorrow for Christmas.'' Lucas asked Brooke.

''I don't mind, what do you want to do.'' Brooke asked as she prepared another cup of coffee and a hot chocolate for the man standing at the counter.

''It's up to you baby, I don't mind where we eat.'' Lucas told her.

''Yeah we should go to Karen and Dan's then.'' Brooke told him. ''Here you go that will be $5 dollars then.'' Brooke said.

''Here you go and here's a tip for you.'' The man said handing Brooke $7 dollars.

''Thank you.'' Brooke told the man. ''Go back to work before you're fired and tell them we will be there.'' Brooke said.

''See ya later baby.'' Lucas said .

''so will we be having you tomorrow for dinner.'' Karen asked Lucas as he came back to the group.

''Yeah we'll be there. Thanks.'' Lucas told her.

''Let's go.'' Dan said. ''See you when I finish.'' Dan said.

-x-

''Okay Brooke, I'll see you all tomorrow.'' Karen said.

''Bye Karen, good night.'' Brooke said as she picked Ethan and Christopher up.

''Goodnight, be safe going to the store.'' Karen said as she walked Brooke out and began to lock up the cafe.

Brooke was crossing to the road when she heard a car beeping. She turned round to look and saw Dylan had froze in the middle of the road. ''DYLAN!'' Brooke called as the others watched.

Dylan was scared that the truck was going to hit him and he couldn't move. ''DYLAN!'' He heard his mom call before he was pushed out of the way by someone.

Dan, Nathan and Karen stood watching in horror as Lucas ran out in front of the truck and pushed Dylan off the road but they also saw that Lucas didn't have time to get off the road before the truck hit him. Karen ran across the road to Brooke and took the kids from her. ''I'll stand here with the kids you go to Dylan. Dan and Nathan are going to check on Lucas.'' Karen said.

''Dylan, baby come here.'' Brooke said when she got to her sons side.

''I'm sorry mommy.'' Dylan cried as he held Brooke tightly.

''It wasn't you baby, you were scared and you froze.'' Brooke told him and held him even tighter.

Dylan began crying, scared his daddy would die.

''_Hi 911 what is your emergency.'' The person on the other end of the phone said._

''I have a road accident a man has been hit by a truck outside Karen's cafe on the main street.'' Dan said.

''_Is the casualty still breathing.'' She asked._

''It is shallow.'' Dan told her.

''_The ambulance is on its way.'' She said._

''They are coming now.'' Dan said as he hung his phone up.

-x-

''Mrs Chambers, your husband is critical.'' The Doctor came out and told her.

''Has he got any chance of surviving.'' Brooke asked. Haley and Nathan had taken the kids back to theirs.

''A very slight chance.'' The Doctor told her. ''He needs a blood transfusion before we can bring him into surgery.'' The Doctor told her.

''Then give him a blood transfusion.'' Brooke asked him.

''Your husband is AB- it is a very rare blood group only about 1 per cent of people have that blood group.'' The doctor told her.

''I'm AB-.'' Dan said. ''I would like to donate some blood.'' Dan told them.

''If your sure Mr Scott follow me.'' The Doctor said.

Dan followed the doctor as Brooke took a seat by Karen. ''My son Lucas was AB-, Nathan was lucky he got my blood type.'' Karen said.

''Do you ever hope that he would come back to you.'' Brooke asked no was no point in crying she had to be strong for Lucas.

''Everyday.'' Karen said.

''Hi I was told I would find my son Lucas Chambers here.'' A woman asked at the reception desk.

''If you just want to take a seat in the waiting room his wife is there and she can fill you in.'' The nurse told the couple.

''Can someone tell me who is married to our son Lucas Chambers.'' The woman asked.

''I'm his wife and you aren't wanted here. He wants nothing to do with you.'' Brooke said standing up.

''Jules.'' Dan said when he came back from donating the blood. ''What are you doing here.'' Dan told him.

''My son is the reason I am here.'' Jules said. ''I would like to donate more blood my husband and I.'' Jules told the doctor.

-x-

''Mr and Mrs Chambers, I couldn't use your blood. You're not the same blood type as Lucas.'' The doctor said when he came back 20 minutes later. ''The blood Mr Scott donated was enough to stabilize him so we can bring him to surgery.'' He told them.

''What do you mean we aren't the same blood type as Lucas.'' Jules asked.

''Lucas is AB-, you and your husband are o positive.'' The Dr told them. ''We have reason to believe that Lucas is not your son. We have contacted the police as we also have reason to believe that Lucas is the missing boy of Dan and Karen Scott.'' He told them.

''Did I hear you correctly, that the boy we brought in could be our son.'' Dan asked.

''We will know more when the police arrive and we can do a DNA test. As Lucas is unable to give his consent it will be up to his wife to allow us to take the sample.'' He told them.

''Please Brooke, you asked if I ever prayed that Lucas would come back to me, and this could be the answer to my prayers.'' Karen told her.

''You can take the sample.'' Brooke told him.

''Mr and Mrs Scott if you want to follow me and we can get started. The quicker we get it done the faster we can have your results.'' The Dr said.

-x-

An hour later and the Dr who was doing the DNA test came back with two officers. ''Mr and Mrs Chamber these officers are here to take you.'' The Dr told them. ''Mr and Mrs Scott we have the results back and we can reveal that Lucas Chambers is really Lucas Scott.'' The Dr told them.

''Paul and Jules Chambers you are both under arrest for the kidnapping of Lucas Scott.'' One of the officers read them their rights.

''We have our son back Dan.'' Karen said as she hugged Dan.

Brooke watched with a smile. ''Is Lucas going to be okay.'' Brooke asked.

''He's still in surgery at the moment. Once he is finished the Dr will be right out to tell you.'' The Dr told her.

''That then means that we have 2 daughters and 6 grandsons.'' Dan told Karen.

Karen pulled out of Dan's arms and went over to Brooke and hugged her. Brooke hugged her back. ''Thank you for looking after my son.'' Karen told her.

''He's the one who has looked after me.'' Brooke told her.

''I'll go get some coffee we could be here awhile.'' Dan said before walking down the corridor.

-X-

''Hales we have to go back to the hospital. My parents have something to tell us.'' Nathan said after he got off the phone.

''Let's go then.'' Haley said.

Nathan and Haley loaded the kids into the car. ''Is my daddy okay.'' Brooklyn asked.

''He's going to be fine.'' Haley told them.

Once they reached the hospital they found Karen, Brooke and Dan in the waiting room. ''Dad we're here what's up.'' Nathan asked.

''Mommy.'' The kids called running to Brooke.

''We had to tell you and it was something that couldn't wait till tomorrow.' Dan told him.

''Well what is it.'' Nathan asked as Haley handed Ethan to Brooke.

''We have found Lucas.'' Dan said.

''My brother Lucas.'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah, the Lucas who has been working with us is actually our Lucas.'' Dan told him.

''Did I just hear Dan right, your husband is their son.'' Haley asked Brooke.

''That's what the doctor said.'' Brooke told her.

''Mommy is daddy okay.'' Dylan asked quietly.

''The doctors are still working on him.'' Brooke told him.

''Is it my fault that daddy is here.'' Dylan asked.

''No sweetheart, your daddy didn't want you to get hurt, so he ran out so he could save you.'' Karen told him.

''Mrs Chambers, your husband's surgery was a success.'' The Dr told them.

''Can I see him.'' Brooke asked.

''You can see him shortly he is just being brought into a room.'' The Dr said.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to get it up before Christmas. If I don't update again before Christmas, I wish you all a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.**


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A LOVELY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAYS

WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke followed the doctor into Lucas hospital room. ''The doctor will be in to check on him in an hour.'' The nurse told her.

''So much for having a proper Christmas this year.'' Brooke told Lucas as she sat down in the chair beside his bed, she reached for his hand. ''Please wake up soon Luke. Dylan thinks this is his fault he won't listen to me when I tell him it isn't and I found your real parents.'' Brooke said to him.

Nathan knocked on the hospital room door. '' Brooke, do you want Haley and I to take your kids back to ours, I can call to the flat and get their presents you brought so that they can still have some kind of Christmas.'' Nathan told her.

''Are you sure it's okay, I'll come by before they wake up.'' Brooke asked him.

''Its fine, you need to stay here to see what the doctor says.'' Nathan told her.

''thanks there is some presents that are wrapped up in the closet in the master bedroom for them that came from Santa, the others are under the tree.'' Brooke told him.

''Here's my address, there is a key in the plant pot.'' Nathan told her.

-X-

It was 7am when Brooke arrived at Nathan and Haley's house. She found the key where Nathan told her it was, when she opened the door and went in she heard talking in the kitchen. ''Hi Nathan told me to come on in when I arrived.'' Brooke told Haley and Karen.

''The boys are all still sleeping, and Ethan here has just been fed and changed.'' Haley told her handing Ethan over to her.

''What did the doctor say.'' Karen asked.

''He said that Luke had 2 broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, broken arm, broken leg, he has a fractured bone in his spine and has fallen into a coma.'' Brooke told them. ''I just want to rewind time and not leave the cafe at that time which would mean Dylan wouldn't have froze in front of the truck and Luke wouldn't have had to run and push him out.'' Brooke told them.

Nathan and Dan walked into the kitchen. ''Morning Hales, mom, Brooke.'' Nathan said kissing Haley and going to get some coffee.

''Morning.'' The replied.

''Is it okay if I go and wake the boys up.'' Brooke asked Nathan and Haley.

''Yeah sure, they all wanted to sleep in the one room, so if you just go up the stairs and it's the second door on the left.'' Nathan told her.

Brooke went up to the room and saw all her kids lying cuddled up in the bed. ''Dylan, wake up sweetie.'' Brooke said shaking him with one hand.

''Mommy, is daddy okay.'' Dylan asked as he sat and rubbed his eyes.

''He's still in the hospital sleeping baby.'' Brooke told him as she hugged him and kissed his forehead, ''Do you know who came, Santa and he has left presents for you and your brothers.'' Brooke told him.

''Can we go and see them.'' Dylan asked.

''Just let me wake the others up.'' Brooke told him. ''Brooklyn, Max, Wyatt, Christopher. Wake up for mommy, Santa has left some presents for 6 really good boys.'' Brooke said.

''momma, you home.'' Wyatt said standing up on the bed and walking over to the bed.

''I am and Santa came last night while you were all sleeping. Will we go down and see what he left.'' Brooke asked them.

All of the older kids jumped of the bed, Brooke helped Christopher off the bed before walking behind the others, the all walked down the stairs and met Karen, Dan, Nathan and Haley in the living room.

''Morning boys, there is presents under the tree for each of you.'' Haley told them.

''Can we open then mommy.'' Max asked.

''Of course you can baby, if you don't know who they belong to just bring it over to me okay.'' Brooke told them.

The boys opened their presents. Karen, Dan, Haley and Nathan had brought the kids an outfit. ''We were worried that the clothes wouldn't fit them.'' Haley told Brooke.

''The look like they will fit them and the sizes matches the ones Luke and I got for them.'' Brooke told them. She had put Ethan on his new play mat.

''Are we going to go see daddy today.'' Dylan asked.

''Not today, maybe tomorrow.'' Brooke told him, ''daddy would want you all to enjoy Christmas.'' She added.

All the kids continued to play with their toys while Ethan slept in his little bouncer seat, Dan and Nathan watched them while Brooke helped Karen and Haley make the Christmas dinner.

-X-

After dinner Nathan invited Brooke and the kids to spend the night so they put a movie on. ''Okay we can watch Space Jam a classic basketball movie or we can watch Like Mike.'' Nathan asked the kids showing them the covers.

''That one.'' The said pointing to the Space Jam cover.

Brooke went upstairs 10 minutes later and put Ethan into the bassinet the Haley had him in last night. ''Daddy will be home soon baby.'' Brooke whispered before kissing Ethan's head.

She was going to leave the room when she met Karen who had Christopher in her arms. ''He fell asleep I thought you might have wanted to put him to bed.'' Karen said walking into the room.

''Thanks Karen.'' Brooke said as she pulled the covers back so Karen could put Christopher into the bed. Brooke kissed his head and told him goodnight before they left the room and went back downstairs.

-X-

A few days later and they were all sitting in Lucas' hospital room, he was still in a coma. ''How did you get the doctor to allow us all in here, it's only supposed to be two people.'' Brooke asked Dan.

''I just explained the situation to him and that as soon as 12.15am comes we all leave.'' Dan told her.

''Well there is only 5 minutes to go before the countdown.'' Nathan told her.

''Last year we spent New Year's Eve in some rundown house, the kids were all sleeping and it was only Luke and I.'' Brooke told them.

''This year is going to be a better year. The older boys are going to be starting school and you have a family to help you out when you need it.'' Karen told her. ''Lucas is going to be fine.'' She added. Ethan was asleep in Brooke's arms and Christopher had fallen asleep in Karen's.

''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New year.'' The all called out after the countdown.

''Happy new year baby.'' Brooke said to Lucas as she kissed his head.

''Happy new year daddy.'' The boys said.

**AN-This is just a filler chapter, I know that you can't have that many people in an intensive care room and I know you can't have anyone in the room at that time, but for this story let's just say you can. Can anyone tell me when school starts back after Winter Break. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke walked into Karen's cafe with Wyatt, Christopher and Ethan. ''Hi Brooke did the others get to school okay.'' Karen asked her.

''Yeah, Ma couldn't wait to get in.'' Brooke told her as she lay Ethan down in the play pen. ''I told them that we could go and see Lucas after school if they are good.'' Brooke told her as she got Wyatt and Christopher sorted with paper and crayons. ''Make daddy a card.'' Brooke told them.

''You can get out early to go and see him, he needs you more at the hospital than I do here.'' Karen told her as Haley came in. ''Morning Haley.'' Karen said.

''Morning Karen, sorry I'm late your son forgot to set the alarm.'' Haley said putting her coat and purse away and putting her apron on. ''Morning Brooke, you okay.'' Haley asked concerned.

''Yeah, I think this whole starting school thing is harder on me than it is on the boys.'' Brooke answered. ''I've never had them away from me for so long in 6 years.'' Brooke added as she lifted her coffee jug and went to serve.

''Have you thought on how you're going to tell Lucas about his parents.'' Haley asked when they passed each other.

''I've told him that I found his real parents and he knew that the Chambers weren't his parents.'' Brooke told her.

''Do as if your ripping a band aid off.'' Karen told her. ''It will be the easiest thing for both of you to get it over with.'' She added.

-X-

Dylan was with Max at recess. ''Max, where is Brooklyn.'' Dylan asked.

''I don't know, I didn't see him.'' Max told his older brother.

''Hey new kids, move it this is our spot.'' A kid from Dylan's class said.

''Don't be a jerk TJ.'' A girl with blonde hair came up and said.

''What are you going to do about it Jennifer.'' TJ said.

''The same thing I did before Winter break when you tried picking on me.'' Jennifer said. ''Hi, I'm Jenny.'' She said to Dylan and Max when TJ left.

''You're in my class.'' Dylan told her. ''I'm Dylan and this is one of my little brothers Max, I can't find my other brother.'' Dylan told her when they heard a kid being picked on.

''I think we may just have found him.'' Jenny said as they ran over to the crowd.

They saw TJ picking on Brooklyn. ''Hey TJ, leave him alone.'' Dylan said pushing in to the front of the circle.

''Or what are you going to do about it newbie.'' TJ taunted.

''You want to pick on somebody, pick on someone your own size.'' Dylan said pushing TJ away from Brooklyn.

TJ and Dylan began fighting with each other as Brooklyn and Max stood beside each other. ''Break it up.'' One of the teachers said coming into the circle and pulling the two boys apart. ''My office now.'' He added.

Dylan and TJ followed the head master to his office. Once inside the head master pointed to the two seats. ''I'm going to be phoning your parents TJ, and I will be needing a contact number for your mother seeing as how she didn't give one.'' He said to the two boys.

''My mom doesn't have a cell phone.'' Dylan said in a sarcastic tone.

''I'm not being funny Mr Chambers.'' He said.

''Neither was I, she works at Karen's cafe.'' Dylan told him with a smile.

''I don't see what there is to smile about, or do you find something funny Mr Chambers.'' He asked.

Dylan shook his head and sat back in the chair with a smile on his face and his arms crossed.

-X-

''Hello Karen's cafe, Karen speaking.'' Karen said as she answered her phone.

''I'm looking for the mother of Dylan Chambers, he told me she worked there.'' The voice on the other side said.

''One moment and I'll get her for you.'' Karen told him. ''Brooke the school is on the phone, it's about Dylan.'' Karen told her handing her the phone.

''Hello, this is Brooke, Dylan's mom.'' Brooke said.

''Mrs Chambers, this is Mr court the head master, I was calling to see if you could pick your son up he is suspended for the week starting now.'' The voice said.

''Can you tell me what he done.'' Brooke asked.

''He was involved in a fight with another boy.'' He told her.

''I'll be right there.'' Brooke told him hanging up the phone. ''I always knew that being like Lucas would get Dylan into trouble someday.'' Brooke said when she got off the phone. ''His first day in the school and he has already gotten into a fight.'' Brooke told Karen and Haley. ''The school wants me to go and get him he has been sent home for the rest of the day and for the rest of the week.'' Brooke told them.

''Haley why don't you take Brooke to get Dylan and I'll keep an eye on the others.'' Karen said.

Brooke and Haley drove to the school. ''This is probably just his way with dealing with school and Luke.'' Haley told her.

''I'll be as quick as I can.'' Brooke told her as she stepped out of the car. ''Hi Mr Court called me about my son Dylan Chambers.'' Brooke said to the secretary.

''Mrs Chambers just go on in.'' The old lady told her.

Brooke went in and saw Dylan and another boy sitting on seats in front of the desk and the other boy's parents. ''I'm Dylan's mom.'' Brooke said.

''Have a seat Mrs Chambers.'' Mr Court told her. Brooke sat down in the seat beside Dylan. ''Now boys who is going to tell me what happened.'' Mr Court asked them.

Both boys didn't answer. ''Dylan what happened. What did you hit him for.'' Brooke asked her son.

''He is out of control, there was probably no reason for him to attack my son.'' TJ's mom said.

''He was picking on Brooklyn, he even tried to pick on Max and I before that.'' Dylan told Brooke.

There was a knock on the office door. ''Mr Court, Jennifer Jagielski wants to talk to you about what happened at recess.'' The secretary said.

''Send her in.'' Mr Court told her.

''Sir Dylan only pushed TJ because he was picking on one of the younger students.'' Jenny told him.

''Thank you Miss Jagielski, please go back to class.'' Mr Court said. ''Both off you are suspened for the week. And you will both be sent home now. I'll see you back here on Monday.'' Mr Court told them. ''TJ you know that this school doesn't tolerate bullying or fighting. When you both come back next Monday there will be no recess for either of you.'' Mr Court told them before showing them out of his office.

''You need to learn how to control your son and to teach him to mind his own business.'' TJ's mom said once they were outside.

''My son doesn't go around picking on kids younger than him and he was just doing what his dad and I taught him to do which was to protect his brothers and to look out for them.'' Brooke told her. ''You see the younger boy you're son was picking on before the fight was his younger brother. So maybe it's you son that needs to be controlled.'' Brooke told them before walking to Haley's car with Dylan.

''Can we still go and see daddy.'' Dylan asked once Haley started the car.

''I don't know Dyl, I told you that we could go if you were good.'' Brooke told him. ''And getting into a fight isn't you being good. Is it.'' Brooke asked him.

''But he was picking on Brooklyn. What did you want me to do stand there and watch him get hit.'' Dylan asked as the car came to a stop at the cafe.

''No you could have went and gotten a teacher that is what they are there for other than to teach you.'' Brooke told him as they went into the cafe. ''So no, you are not going to see daddy. I will see if Karen will let you stay here and the others can go.'' Brooke told him as she made him sit by Wyatt and Christopher.

''I hate you, I wish that you got hit by the truck instead of dad.'' Dylan said taking the book he was given in school to read from his bag.

Brooke ignored his outburst and went on working. ''He doesn't mean it, he's just upset at the moment and you're the person he knows he can take it out on with you falling out with him.'' Karen told her.

''I know but it doesn't make it any easier when he says he hates you and he wished that you got hit by the truck.'' Brooke told her.

''Leave him to calm down.'' Karen told her.,

-X-

Brooke was standing outside the school with Haley waiting on Max and Brooklyn. Karen was watching the others. ''Are you going to bring Dylan to the hospital.'' Haley asked her.

''Yeah but according to Wyatt, Dylan still is talking to me and he still hates me.'' Brooke told her.

''Mommy.'' Max called as he ran to Brooke.

''Hi baby, did you enjoy school today.'' Brooke asked him as she picked him up.

''Yeah we draw pictures and the teacher read us stories.'' Max told her. ''Have we to wait on Dylan and Brooklyn.'' Max asked.

''Just Brooklyn, Dylan is at the cafe.'' Brooke told her.

''Mommy.'' Brooklyn called when he saw her.

''Hello baby.'' Brooke said bending down and hugging him. Brooke walked back to the car as Brooklyn told her what he done in school.

''Your Dylan's little brother.'' Jenny asked running over to Brooklyn.

''Yeah why.'' Brooklyn asked.

''Our teacher gave me his homework pack for the week, I was going to get my daddy to bring me to Aunt Karen's cafe with it.'' Jenny said pointing to the man who was coming behind her.

''Mommy.'' Brooklyn said tapping Brooke.

Brooke turned round. ''This is Dylan's homework pack, we usually leave it in on Friday, we get a week to do it.'' Jenny told her handing her the folder.

''Thank you, I'll give it to him.'' Brooke told her. ''Okay Brooklyn jump in and pout your seatbelt on.'' Brooke told him.

''Jake Jagielski how have you been.'' Haley said as she got a look at the man who came up behind Jenny.

''Haley James Scott.'' Jake said hugging Haley.

''Hi Aunt Haley.'' Jenny said.

''Brooke this is Jake he is best friends with Nathan and was best friends with Lucas before he went missing.'' Haley told Brooke. ''They have been best friends from they were babies, Karen is friends with Jake's parents.'' She added. ''How have you been since the accident.'' She asked Jake.

''We're good, we went away to LA to see Nikki's parents over Christmas.'' Jake told her. ''Jenny we have to go.'' Jake told her.

''Bye Aunt Haley.'' Jenny said as they all headed separate ways.

-X-

Brooke walked up to Lucas' hospital room. ''Sit here, I'll be right out.'' Brooke told him.

''I want to talk to daddy.'' Dylan told her.

''I'm talking to daddy first now sit there, Brooklyn can you be a big boy for mommy and watch your brothers.'' Brooke asked.

''Why can't I talk to him.'' Dylan asked her.

''Dylan, I don't like this new attitude you have, none of us do.'' Brooke told him. She walked into Lucas' room with Ethan. ''When are you going to wake up baby, Dylan isn't talking to me, he told me he hates me and that he wishes I got hit by the truck.'' Brooke told him. ''The boys started school today and Dylan is already suspended for the rest of the week because he got into a fight. I need you baby, the kids need you.'' Brooke told him. She went to walk out off the room when she heard the sound of choking. ''I need a doctor.'' Brooke called out. ''Stay there kids.'' She told them when she saw Dylan stand up.

Brooke went back into the room and saw the doctors crowded around Lucas' bed, ''Mrs Chambers, your husband is now breathing on his own, he should be waking up soon.'' The doctor told her.

''He was choking.'' Brooke told them.

''That was just his reflexes, his airways were trying to breathe and the machine was breathing for him.'' The doctor told her.

''Luke, come on baby wake up.'' Brooke said to him as she rubbed her hands through his hair.

''Brooke.'' Lucas said in a horse voice.

''Luke, oh baby.'' Brooke said kissing him.

''Water.'' He asked for.

Brooke filled the glass up with water and helped Lucas to take a drink.

''Why can't I move.'' Lucas asked her.

''You broke and fractured your ribs, you broke an arm and a leg, and you fractured a bone in your spine.'' Brooke told him.

''Dylan, is he okay.'' Lucas asked.

''He's fine, except maybe his attitude at the moment.'' Brooke told him. ''I'll go get the kids they really want to see you.'' Brooke told him. She went out to get the kids.

''Daddy you're awake.'' Max said.

''Lift them up if you can babe.'' Lucas said. ''Dylan see when I was in my sleep I heard alot of things and the one thing I heard that really upset me was that you told your mom you hate her and that you wish she got hit by the truck.'' He told him. Dylan looked down. ''Why did you say that for.'' He asked Dylan.

''I don't know, I really wanted to come and see you and she wouldn't let me.'' Dylan told him as he tried not to cry.

''Your were told if you were good you could come and you weren't you got into a fight.'' Brooke told him.

''I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.'' Dylan said now crying.

''It's okay baby, I forgive you.'' Brooke told him as she hugged him.

''Boys can you go and sit outside I need to talk to mommy.'' Lucas told them. Once the boys were outside Lucas began talking again, ''Brooke I meant what I said, I heard you when you were talking to me and I remember hearing you saying that you found my parents, my real ones. So who are they.'' Lucas asked.

''Dan and Karen.'' Brooke told him. ''We found out on Christmas Eve, you had lost alot of blood and they needed to give you a transfusion and Dan was the only one who shared the same blood type as you. So while Dan was away, your other parents came in and said they would give blood so off they went too, the doctors came back an hour later and said that they couldn't use their blood as it didn't match and that they had reason to believe that you were the missing son of Dan and Karen Scott and if I consented to it would I allow them to take a DNA test, if you saw the hope in Karen's eyes you would understand why I let them do they DNA test. The kids don't know, it's up to you.'' Brooke told him.

''I think the kids should know and I want to talk to Karen and Dan it's the least I can do.'' Lucas told her.

''And another thing Dan knew Jules.'' Brooke told him.

''How do they know each other.'' Lucas asked, Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

**AN-I'm not a doctor so I don't know if what is said in this chapter is right. Next chapter will be Dan and Karen coming to see Lucas. Any ideas on how Dan knows Jules let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas was sitting in the hospital room bored when his nurse came in. ''Excuse me.'' Lucas said.

''What can I do for you Mr Chambers.'' Nurse Carol asked him as she went about checking his vitals and writing on his board.

''Can you tell me when I can go home. I'm awake and I feel fine.'' Lucas told her.

''Sorry Mr Chambers but that decision is up to your doctor.'' She told him.

''Can you ask him to come in here I would like to ask him when I can get out of here since you can't tell me.'' Lucas told her.

**-X-**

''How are you feeling today Mr Chambers.'' Dr Ross asked Lucas as he entered his room 20 minutes later.

I'm fine I was just wanting to know when I could get out of here.'' Lucas asked him.

''Mr Chambers need I remind you that you were hit by a car less than two weeks ago. You sustained multiple injuries including a small fracture to a bone in your spinal cord. I would like to keep you here for the rest of the week.'' Dr Ross told him.

''Actually it was a truck but seriously, I feel fine why can't I go home today.'' Lucas asked.

''We will do some tests today and look at what the results tell us. And if all looks good and I'm happy with them we can discuss you maybe going home earlier.'' Dr Ross said to come sort of an agreement with him.

''Fine as long as I can get out of here.'' Lucas told him.

''I'll be back in about 20 minutes to get you.'' Dr Ross told him as he left the room.

**-X-**

Dan and Karen walked into Lucas' hospital room. ''Hey how are you feeling.'' Dan asked Lucas.

''Bored I want to get out of here.'' Lucas told them. ''Brooke has already told me who I really am.'' Lucas said to them. ''I'll give you 5 questions between you to ask me then I need a favor from you.'' He told them.

''We already know that you have a wife and kids.'' Karen said. ''So I guess the first question would have to be. What's your favourite colour? When you were 4 it was blue.'' Karen said.

''It's still kinda blue like a dark blue though.'' Lucas answered.

''Do you still like basketball.'' Dan asked him.

''Yeah, if you've seen the hoodie Brooke wears, I like the Memphis Grizzlies.'' Lucas told him.

''Used to be the bobcats and you and Nathan always said that you were going to play for the Raven's when you got to big school.'' Dan told him.

''When you were a kid what did you want to be.'' Karen asked him.

''I wanted to be a pro basketball player.'' Lucas told her.

''That didn't change then. How did you and Brooke meet.'' Dan asked.

''We met when she caught me trying to steal from her. I was 14 so she felt sorry for me and let me live with her. When her parents were home I used to hide in her closet when she wasn't in the house.'' Lucas told them.

''And the final question will have to be if you were given the choice would you have graduated high school and go to college.'' Karen asked.

''Yeah I suppose I would have, but there's nothing I can do about that.'' Lucas told him.

''Okay so what was the favor you needed from us.'' Dan asked him.

''I need you to keep Brooke safe. We haven't ever stayed in one place for so long so I'm worried encase her parents find her. They aren't the nicest people in the world. And Brooke means everything to me so if you want to start being my parents this can be the start of it keeping my wife safe.'' Lucas told Dan and Karen.

''You can count on it son. Have you any questions you want to ask us.'' Dan asked him.

''Nathan told me that you looked for me until I turned 18 and he told me what happened when I was taken, but what I do want to know is how do you know Jules.'' Lucas asked them.

''When we were 18 and Karen was pregnant with you and Nathan I made a mistake and had a one night stand with Jules. When I told her it meant nothing and Karen had forgiving me she turned up on our doorstep and said that she would get revenge on me for dumping her. And when you disappeared I never even thought to think that she had done it.'' Dan told him.

''Visiting time is over, Mr Chambers needs to be taking down for some tests.'' A nurse said as she came in.

''One more thing before you go tell Brooke I wanted to know if we could change the boys name to Scott and hers too I would prefer if I didn't have the name Chambers for much longer. I also know that you guys are my parents but I want you to know that I won't be calling you mom and dad anytime soon. Is that okay.'' Lucas asked them.

''We'll tell Brooke and you can call us whatever you feel comfortable with.'' Karen told him. ''Get some rest Brooke will be up tomorrow with the boys.'' She added as she and Dan left the room.

**-X-**

''Ok Mr Chambers we have your results back. The fractured bone in your spinal cord is healing nicely. The fractured ribs have healed and the broken bones are also healing nicely.'' Dr Ross told Lucas.

''Nice to know. When can I go home.'' Lucas asked him.

''Mr Chambers, we can't keep you here, you are over 18 but I do advise that you stay until the end of the week.'' Dr Ross told him.

''My last name is Scott, so you're saying I can go home now if I want to.'' Lucas asked him.

''Yes once someone comes to pick you up then you are free to go.'' Dr Ross told him.

**-X-**

''hey how did it go with Luke.'' Brooke asked Karen and Dan as they came into the cafe.

''As good as it can be expected. He did ask us if we could ask you if you would consider changing the boys name and your own to Scott, he said he didn't want to be Chambers for much longer.'' Karen told her. ''Was the cafe busy.'' She asked.

''Just the usual crowd.'' Brooke told her. ''I'll see how I go about doing that for him.'' Brooke told her.

''Did you know that Lucas had to go for tests.'' Karen asked as she made the 3 of them a cup of coffee.

''No he didn't mention anything when I saw him yesterday, his Dr said that they would do tests later in the week before they decide when he can come home.'' Brooke told her. ''Thanks.'' Brooke said as she took the coffee from her. Just as the cafe phone rang. ''Hello Karen's cafe.'' Brooke said.

''_Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs Chambers.'' The person on the other end said._

''This is her, how may I help you.'' Brooke asked.

''_I'm Doug Ross from Tree Hill Memorial, I'm your husband's doctor, I'm just calling to see if there was any way in which you could come to the hospital your husband is being discharged.'' Dr Ross said._

''Yeah sure, I can be there soon.'' Brooke told him as he hung up. ''That was the hospital, Luke is being discharged so I need to go and get him.'' Brooke told Karen and Dan.

''Come on I'll bring you up.'' Dan told her.

''I'll bring the kids up to the flat.'' Karen told her as Dan and Brooke left the cafe. Dan went to the car while Brooke went to get clothes for Lucas.

**-X-**

''You ready to go home.'' Brooke asked Lucas as he came out of the bathroom after getting changed.

''Yeah, I know I asked Dan and Karen to keep an eye on you guys encase your parents find us but I would rather be there instead.

''Okay Mr Scott, when your ready.'' The nurse said coming in with a wheelchair.

''Mr Scott, a few things you need to do when you get home is be on bed rest for 2 weeks, no sex, no heavy lifting and if you're going anywhere please use the wheelchair.'' Dr Ross told him.

''We live in an upstairs flat.'' Lucas told him as he sat in the wheelchair just for the doctor's sake. _'Who are they trying to kid, bed rest and use a wheelchair.'_ Lucas thought to himself.

''I'll make sure he has help going up the stairs and that he follows everything else.'' Brooke told them as she took the bag and gave it to Lucas and then began pushing his wheelchair out. ''Dan is at the lobby waiting for us.'' Brooke told him.

''Let's just get home.'' Lucas told her.


	11. Chapter 11

**If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see in this story let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

''Daddy you're home.'' Wyatt called out as he saw Lucas being helped into the apartment by Dan.

''Careful, Let Dan help daddy into the house and help him to sit down.'' Brooke said as she lifted Wyatt into her arms.

''Okay then can we watch a movie.'' He asked as he began playing with Brooke's hair a habit all the boys had.

''We can, I think there is some snacks and soda in the kitchen, will we go and get some, then go back in and see daddy.'' Brooke asked him. Brooke carried Wyatt towards the kitchen.

''Thanks for helping me Dan.'' Lucas told him as Dan helped him to sit down on the couch.

''It's no problem, if you need anything just call you have our number.'' Dan told him.

''I will, I'm sorry if I was cold towards you and Karen earlier in the hospital, It's just I never really had parents and you and Karen are kind, Emily and Paul just always talked to me when they needed me in one of their plans.'' Lucas told him.

''It's understandable, but Karen and I will be here for you and Brooke and the kids.'' Dan told him. ''Karen and I will go now and give you and Brooke alone time with your kids.'' Dan told him as Karen came into the living room. ''Ready to go Karen.'' Dan asked her.

''I am, how are you doing Lucas.'' Karen asked him.

''I doing good, thanks.'' Lucas said to her as Wyatt came into the room carrying some sodas. ''Need any help Wy.'' Lucas asked the 3 year old.

''No daddy.'' Wyatt told him as he placed the sodas on the table and walked away back into the kitchen.

''We're leaving now, bye.'' Dan said as he and Karen left the apartment.

''Mommy said we could watch movies when she comes back.'' Wyatt told Lucas as he took a seat beside him on the couch.

''Where is mommy going.'' Lucas asked him.

''I'm going to go to a takeout place and get some dinner for us and to the store to get some candy and more soda.'' Brooke told him.

''Can I come too mommy.'' Dylan asked her from his spot on the floor where he was playing a card game with Brooklyn and Max.

''Go get your coat and shoes on.'' Brooke told him. ''You stay on the couch, no moving, I don't need you back in the hospital.'' Brooke told Lucas as the kids started laughing.

''Daddy got shouted at.'' Max said through his laughter.

**-X-**

Brooke and Dylan were standing in the Chinese take-out restaurant waiting on their food. ''Hello Brooke.'' They heard from behind.

''Julian Baker, what are you doing in a small town like Tree Hill.'' Brooke asked with a smile.

''I got a job transfer.'' The man told her. ''How's you and Luke and the kids it has been awhile.'' Julian asked her.

''We're good, Luke just got out of hospital. And we have 6 kids now.'' Brooke told him. ''And who is this little guy.'' Brooke asked him.

''This is my son Parker, what happened to Luke.'' Julian asked her,

''Dylan was crossing the road and a truck nearly hit him when Luke pushed him out of the way.'' Brooke told him. ''Is Parker's mom anyone I know.'' Brooke asked him.

''No, she came to LA one summer after you and Luke had already left, we had some fun then she went home and 9 months later I find a kid on my doorstep and that was 3 years ago.'' Julian told her.

''Chambers.'' The man called out.

''That's me, I'll see you again, maybe when Luke is feeling better we can meet up.'' Brooke told him as she took the bag from the man.

''Here's my cell number, let me know.'' Julian told her as he handed a bit of paper over to her.

''Nice seeing you again Julian.'' Brooke said as she and Dylan began to leave.

''You too Brooke.'' Julian told her as he lifted Parker into his arms.

**-X-**

''Broody we're home.'' Brooke called out as she headed into the kitchen with the food.

''Hey dad.'' Dylan said as he went back into the living room to continue playing the card game with the others.

''Here we go.'' Brooke says as she carries 3 plates of different foods in. ''Okay boys go and pick a movie.'' Brooke told them as she put the plates on the table.

''We want to watch Gnomeo and Juliet.'' Dylan told her.

''3d version or normal.'' Brooke asked them.

''Normal cause Chris can't wear the glasses.'' Dylan told her.

''Okay go and put the DVD on.'' Lucas told him.

After Dylan put the movie on the family of 8 sat around and ate their meals and watched the movie when it was over, Wyatt and Christopher were both fast asleep. ''I'll put these two into bed and then we can watch another movie before you three go to bed.'' Brooke told the others.

''Okay mommy.'' Dylan said as they picked another movie. ''We're watching Toy Story 3.'' Dylan told Brooke when she came back out from the boy's bedroom.

Once that movie was over the older three boys headed into bed. ''Okay the boys are in bed.'' Brooke told Lucas. ''Do you want another soda.'' Brooke asked him.

''Yeah thanks Pretty Girl.'' Lucas said to her.

''I ran into Julian today at the Chinese restaurant, he has a 3 year old son called Parker, I told him we might meet up with him when you're back on your feet.'' Brooke told him as they sat on the couch cuddled up together.

''Yeah sure, I was thinking that I might meet up with Nathan someday and get to know him better.'' Lucas told her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

''You should, I was thinking the same about Haley, she is really nice.'' Brooke told him.

''Do you think we should tell the kids about who Karen and Dan really are.'' Lucas asked her.

''We should, the kids like them and they are your parents.'' Brooke told him.

''Yeah I know, I was so cold towards them today when they came to see me at the hospital, I mean I gave them just 5 questions to find things out about me.'' Lucas told her.

''I'm sure they understand, you have never really had loving caring parents before.'' Brooke told him.

''Yeah well neither have you and your nice to them.'' Lucas told her.

''But I didn't discover my real parents after 20 years of knowing that my ''parents'' are not my parents.'' Brooke told him. ''Come on lets go to bed.'' Brooke told him as she helped him up and down the hall towards their room.

**AN-Just a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS


	14. Chapter 14

**AN-I would've had this chapter up on Saturday but my 8 year old cousin had me standing in the airport hoping to see Selena Gomez when she arrived in Belfast and then on Sunday she had me standing outside Justin Bieber's hotel wanting to see him so today I had nothing on today so at long last we have a new chapter. Enjoy****  
****  
6 WEEKS LATER**

Lucas walked onto the river court using his crutches. "Hey Luke, how're you feeling?" Nathan asked from his spot on top of the picnic table beside Mouth they were watching Jake, Skills, Fergie and Junk playing basketball.

"I'm alright, doctor said that my back and ribs are fully healed and that in 2 more weeks my arm and leg could be healed." Lucas told him as he sat down beside him on the table.

"Luke, these are the river court guys Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. And this is Jake his daughter Jenny is in the same class as Dylan." Nathan said introducing them. "Guys this is Luke. His wife is Brooke who works in my mom's cafe." He added.

"Hey Luke/dawg." The river court guys said.

"I'm gonna head off, see you all later." Nathan said as he and Lucas headed off.

"Later Nate/dawg." They called out, they knew who Lucas was Nathan had told them all a few weeks ago.

"Did you play basketball in high school?" Nathan asked Lucas as they walked towards Karen's cafe.

"I didn't go to high school, I didn't go to any school. I honestly didn't know how to read or write until I was 14 and living with Brooke, she taught me. Emily and Paul always said I didn't need school because I was already learning life skills by helping them. But now that I think about it they probably didn't want people recognising me or me saying that they weren't my parents." Lucas told him. "Did you play basketball in high school?" He asked.

"I played for the Tree Hill Ravens." Nathan told him as they crossed the road to Karen's cafe.

"The kids know that Karen and Dan are my parents and that your my brother. Brooke and I told them last night after Dylan found some old videos and newspaper clippings with Dan and Karen asking for my return and photos of me and what I may look like at different ages." Lucas told Nathan as they stopped out side of the cafe.

"Mom and dad never stopped looking for you nor did they go a day without talking about you. Were you dead or alive? Were you with a couple who couldn't have kids and they were bringing you up as there own? Did some pheadophile have you? Those were the questions they asked themselves all the time." Nathan told him as he opened the door to the cafe. "Go get a seat and I'll get the coffee." He added pointing to a seat in the back.

-X-

Brooke was in the back with Christopher in her arms who was crying after he banged his head. "Karen I heard you and Dan found your son Lucas." Brooke heard one of the regular customers ask Karen.

"Yeah we did on Christmas Eve. He is with Nathan at the moment they are getting to know each other again." Karen told her. "Can I get you anything else Liz?" Karen asked her.

"Just a coffee to go, please Karen." Liz told her as Brooke came out with Christopher holding an ice pack to his head.

"Is he okay." Karen asked Brooke as she got Liz's coffee. "Here you go Liz, here's you coffee." Karen told her customer as she handed over the coffee to her.

"Thanks Karen." Liz said taking her coffee and leaving.

"Yeah, he's fine now." Brooke told Karen. "Aren't you baby." She asked Christopher who nodded his head as the bell above the cafe door rang signalling a new customer, Brooke went back into the back to put Christopher back into the playpen with Wyatt.

"Hey mom." Nathan said as he walked up to the counter to get him and Lucas a coffee.

"Hi sweetheart, where's Lucas." Karen asked him as she came around the front of the counter to hug Nathan and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"He took a seat, can we have two coffee's please mom, and two slices of your apple pie." Nathan asked her as he nodded her head towards the booth Lucas was in.

"Of course sweetie, tell Lucas that I'll let Brooke know that he is here." Karen told Nathan as she headed into the back. "Brooke, Lucas is here." Karen told her.

"Thanks, I would've been back out straight away only Ethan needed a diaper change." Brooke told her. "I'll ask Lucas if he wants to have the boys for a bit while he is here." She added as they both headed into the front of the cafe.

"Kids come first Brooke, I know that. When I was 18 and just after Lucas and Nathan were born, I got a job in a cafe waitressing and my boss didn't understand why I had to bring the boys with me or why I would be out back long after my break was over, so I quit the Dan told me that I should think about opening my own cafe which meant I could be with the boys when I was needed." Karen told her. "So don't worry about being long, I understand." She added. "Why don't you bring Nathan and Lucas their apple pie." Karen told her.

Brooke got two slices of Apple pie. "Here you go boys." She said as she placed them in front of Lucas and Nathan. "Hi baby." She said as she gave Lucas a kiss. "Would you two mind if Wyatt and Christopher sat out here with you for their lunch." She asked them.

"No not at all. What time does Haley start at? She told me this morning but I forgot." Nathan asked her.

"1.00pm, I'll go and get they boys." Brooke told them as she went into the back to get Wyatt and Christopher. "Hi babies do you guys want to sit with daddy and have some lunch." Brooke asked the 3 and 1 year old.

"Yes, I go see daddy." Wyatt said lifting his arms up to be lifted out of the playpen.

Brooke lifted Wyatt out then lifted Christopher out and took Wyatt by the hand and went back out to Lucas.

-X-

Lucas, Nathan and the boys were finishing up their lunch, when the bell above the cafe door rang signalling a new customer. Brooke looked up from where she was standing and her face went pale. "Oh god, no please." She whispered to herself. She looked over to the table Lucas was sitting at and saw him watching her she nodded her head towards the door.

Lucas had been watching Brooke and saw the change in her when the cafe door opened. He turned toward the door after she nodded her head and he saw his worst nightmare come true. "Nate, I need you to get Brooke out of here without that couple that just came in recognising her. I'll explain why later. Tell mom that if anyone asks if she knows a Brooke to say no." Lucas asked him as he stood up and took Wyatt and Christopher's hand and tried to get out and up to their apartment without his crutches just as Nathan went over to Brooke.

''Brooke, Luke said to take you out the back, we'll get Ethan and meet Luke and the boys upstairs, then I'm going to go and get the older boys from school.'' Nathan told her. ''Go get Ethan and get packed up. I'll let mom know that you're leaving.'' Nathan told her as he moved over to talk to Karen.

''Thanks Nate.'' Brooke said as she headed into the back of the café to pack up the kids toys and get Ethan.

''Mom, I'm taking Brooke up to her apartment, Lucas said that he'll explain later. And if someone asks if you know anyone called Brooke Lucas said to say that you don't.'' Nathan told them.

''Is this all to do with the couple that came in 5 minutes ago.'' Karen asked him as she made an order.

''Yeah, why do you know something about them.'' Nathan asked her.

''While Luke was in the hospital, he said something about her parents. He said 'I need you to keep Brooke safe. We haven't ever stayed in one place for so long so I'm worried encase her parents find her. They aren't the nicest people in the world.' So they could be her parents.'' Karen told him. ''Take her and Ethan up to the apartment and if they ask about any Brooke's I'll say I don't know her, I'll get Haley to say she doesn't know any Brooke's, I'll close up and meet you upstairs.'' Karen told him as she went over to take the new customers order. ''Hi welcome to Karen's café, I'm sorry to inform you that we will be closing so you may need to take-out.'' Karen told them.

''Can we just have two coffees to go please.'' The man asked her.

''Sure, I'll have them ready in a moment.'' Karen told them as she turned to walk away.

''Excuse me, do you know anyone by the name Brooke Davis.'' The woman asked.

''No I'm sorry and Tree Hill is a small town everyone knows everyone and working in a café I would know most people.'' Karen told them as she continued her way back to the counter and let the other customers know that she was closing up.

-X-

''Luke.'' Brooke called as soon as she and Nathan stepped into the apartment.

''I'm gonna go and get the boys from school.'' Nathan told her as he left the apartment.

''I'm here baby. Your parents aren't going to get you, I'm not going to let it happen.'' Lucas told her as he came out of the boy's bedroom after putting Wyatt and Christopher down for a nap. He took Ethan from her and put him in the bassinet.

''The only way you stopped my dad the last time was by hitting him over the head from behind and them we ran, for 6 years we ran from them, I don't want to start running again I like it here.'' Brooke told him.

''Then we don't run, we tell Dan and Karen and Nathan and Haley what happened and what your parents especially your dad is capable off and let them help us.'' Lucas told her as they sat down on the couch.

''Nathan said that Karen was closing up then she and Haley were coming up with Dan, Nathan went to get the boys from school.'' Brooke told him as she rested her head on his chest.

Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. ''I'll get it.'' Lucas said as Brooke lifted her head and sat up straight on the couch as Lucas got up and answered the door. ''Hey, come on in, when Nathan comes back, Brooke and I will tell you about the people who came into the café.'' Lucas told them as he let Karen, Haley and Dan into the apartment.

"Is Brooke okay." Karen asked as she passed Lucas and entered the apartment.

"A little shaken up, the last time we saw them I done something that I'm not ashamed off and then we left LA and began to run and we never looked back." Lucas told her as he led them all into the living room.

Nathan returned 5 minutes after them with Dylan, Brooklyn and Max. "Mommy, daddy." They called as they ran into the living room and straight into Brooke's arms.

"Hi babies, did you have fun in school today?" Brooke asked them as they hugged Lucas.

"Yeah." They said.

"That's good you can tell me all about it at dinner. Right now I want Max and Brooklyn to go into me and daddy's bedroom to play and I want Dylan to go into the kitchen and do his homework anything your stuck on leave it out and either daddy or I will help you later." Brooke told them.

"Okay mommy." Dylan said as he headed into the kitchen with his school bag. "Can I have a drink while I'm doing my homework." He added as he stopped at the door.

"Yeah go on." Brooke told him as Lucas went into the boys bedroom and got the playing cards for Brooklyn and Max.

"Does anyone want coffee or tea." Brooke asked.

"I think they'll need something stronger once they hear what we're about to tell them." Lucas said as he came back into the room.

"How about you two take a breath and a seat then tell us what it is about your parents that made you run away." Karen told them.

"Lucas moved into my room when we were 14 after I caught him trying to steal from me. My parents went away in business trips for weeks maybe months and left me with nannies until I was 14so I let Lucas moved in after he told me who he was and why he ran away." Brooke told them. "My parents were never the best parents but when I turned 10 they got worse my dad began to rape me and my mom would either watch him or ignore it was happening and went out shopping with her friends." Brooke told them.

"Brooke told me one night after her parents had left after been home for a week I hid in Brooke's closet when they were home and I saw what her dad was doing on her. I didn't do anything I was scared of either being sent to jail for stealing or being sent back to Tennessee to the Chambers." Lucas told them.

"It got worse as my dad began to bring in strange men and he sold me he let them rape me after a while I used to lay there and let them do whatever they wanted it was easier than fighting them." Brooke told them. "One night after my parents had left on yet another business trip Lucas told me that I shouldn't let them do that, he said his parents weren't the best but the never hit him or touched him." She added she saw that Haley was crying.

"When Brooke and I got together it was harder to know what was going on." Lucas added.

"I was lucky when I fell pregrant with Dylan as my parents left when I was 4 months so they never knew and the didn't find out either as they left for 6 months so when they came home Dylan was already a month old. And Lucas would either go out with him or hide in the closet with him, Dylan was a good baby he only ever cried when he was hungry. One night when we were 18 we had just had Brooklyn when my parents came home my mom went out with friends and my dad came into my room, Lucas had heard him coming and was able to hide himself and the boys." Brooke told them.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Brooke had graduated from high school do there was nothing keeping her there, so I had Dylan sit beside Brooklyn in closet and I found a wooden baseball bat and I went out and saw her dad in the processes of raping her when I hit him over the head knocking him out, we grabbed the boys some clothes and left in Brooke's car. We drove until we ran out off gas before we abandoned the car and stayed in the back roads." Lucas told them. "We've never stayed longer than a day or two in places so we never gave them a chance at finding us." Lucas told them.

"Aren't you scared that her dad will get you arrested for that." Nathan asked Lucas.

"I attacked him from behind and a judge will side with me I attacked him as he tried to rape someone." Lucas told them.

"We're going to head home but I want you all over in 2 hours for dinner." Karen told them. "And if they ever find you they have us to go through first." She added.

"Thanks Karen." Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Thanks mom." Lucas said before he headed of to get Wyatt and Christopher.

After Karen, Dan, Nathan and Haley left Brooke helped Dylan with the rest of his homework before they all headed to Karen and Dan's for dinner.

**AN-Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

After Karen, Dan, Nathan and Haley left Brooke helped Dylan with the rest of his homework before they all headed to Karen and Dan's for dinner. Lucas went into get Wyatt, Christopher and Ethan up from their nap and to get them ready for dinner at Karen's. After Dylan's homework was finished he was sent to the bedroom to get changed while Brooke went to freshen up. Just as the family of 8 were ready to leave to house phone rang. ''I'll get it.'' Brooke said as she went into the kitchen and lifted the phone of the wall. ''Hello.'' She said as she answered the phone.

''Brooke, it's Haley, could you do me a favour.'' Haley asked as she sat out on the front porch of Karen and Dan's place.

''Depends on what it is.'' Brooke said as she went into the hall and mouthed 'Haley' to Lucas.

''I need you to call into the store on the way to Karen and Dan's place and get me 2 pregnancy tests. I'm late and I've been really sick the past 2 weeks.'' Haley told her.

''Sure, we're leaving now so we'll be there in about 10 minutes.'' Brooke told her.

''Please don't tell Lucas, just say you're grabbing something.'' Haley told her.

''See you in about 10 minutes Haley.'' Brooke said as she put the phone back. ''Where did daddy go.'' She asked as she saw the oldest 4 standing by the door.

''He took Ethan and Christopher downstairs to put them in the stroller.'' Dylan told her referring to the twin stroller that Karen brought for her to make it easier to move around with the kids alone as Brooke ushered them out the door and locked it. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they found Lucas sitting on the bottom step breathing heavily with Ethan in the stroller and Christopher sitting beside him. "You okay Luke." Brooke asked as she knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee.

"I don't know why I thought I could manage to get two kids and myself down the stairs, my arm and leg really hurt now." Lucas told her as he lifted his head and looked at her. Brooke could see the pain on his face.

"You do try and do a lot of things by yourself without waiting for help." Brooke told him as she moved her hand from his leg and looked in her pocket for the keys to the apartment. "Dylan sweetie run back up to the apartment and get daddy his pain pills that are in the drawer at my side of the bed." Brooke instructed the 8 year old as she handed him the keys.

"Okay mommy." Dylan said taking the keys from her and running up the stairs.

"Okay, let's get you into the stroller." Brooke said as she picked Christopher up from the step beside Lucas and kissed his head as she placed him into the stroller.

After brooke had put Christopher in his side of the stroller and checked on Ethan, Dylan came back down with Lucas' pills and a bottle of water. "Here mommy, I couldn't lock the door." Dylan said as he handed Brooke the pills and keys and Lucas the water.

"It's okay baby I'll do it. Thank you for getting daddy his pills." Brooke said kissing Dylan's head and opening the pills for Lucas and giving him what was prescribed into his open hand. "I'm gonna go and lock the door just stay sitting there till I get back." Brooke said as she handed him his crutches and went upstairs to lock the front door.

After locking the door Brooke, Lucas and the kids were on their way to Karen and Dan's house. "I've to call into the store and get something for Haley." Brooke told him as they made their way down the street that the cafe was on.

"Sure, the kids and I will sit outside waiting on you and I can take that chance to rest." Lucas told her as the watched the older 4 boys run ahead of them.

"Maybe tomorrow when I finish work and the boys get out of school we can take them to the park."Brooke told him as they reached the store.

"Sounds good."Lucas told her. "Boys, wait here mommy needs to go into the store." Lucas called to the older ones as he took a seat on the bench that was in front of the store with the boys beside him. Brooke moved the stroller and sat it in front of of him.

After Brooke got two pregnancy tests, she went to pay for them she saw her parents asking if they had seen her. "If you had a photograph I might know her, I'm not to good with remembering names." The man behind the counter said.

"We don't we forgot to lift it, maybe we can come back after we go to the hotel and get it." Brooke heard her mother say before she and her father left the store.

"Is that all ms." The man asked as Brooke placed the things down on top of the counter.

"Yeah, thanks." Brooke said as he picked them up and rang them into the till.

"That will be $5 dollars please." He asked as he bagged the two items and handed her the bag as she handed the money over.

"Thank you." Brooke said as she took the bag and walked out front to her family. "That's us lets go." Brooke said as she placed the bag in the hood of the stroller and took the handle. "My parents were in there asking for me, and the guy behind the counter asked for a photo, if people see it or they see me they'll recognise me." Brooke told him as the older ones once again ran ahead.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Your dad isn't going to Hurt you anymore." Lucas told her as the walked down the street the Dan and Karen's house was on until they reached the gate to their garden and house. "Is it weird that standing here is causing me to get déjà vu." Lucas asked as Dylan opened the gate.

"No, if this is the house you would have grew up in then you're bound to remember things when you see them, why what do you remember." Brooke asked as she closed the gate behind her.

"Playing out here, with Nathan and another boy." Lucas told her as Max rang the doorbell.

"Come on in, Nathan and Haley are already here and Karen is in the kitchen cooking." Dan said as he moved and let them in.

"Did you get what I asked for." Haley asked as she came into the hall and saw Brooke taking Christopher out of the stroller.

"I did can I get Ethan out and into Lucas first." Brooke asked as she began to get Ethan out as Christopher ran into Lucas.

"Dan, could you take Ethan into Lucas, I really need to talk to Brooke about something." Haley asked Dan who was still standing in the hallway.

"Course I can." Dan said taking Ethan from Brooke and bringing him into the family room where Nathan, Lucas and the boys were. He saw the boys playing cards on the floor and Christopher sitting in Lucas lap.

"Where's Haley and Brooke?" Nathan asked not seeing his wife or friend.

"Haley wanted to talk to Brooke, so I brought Ethan into Lucas." Dan said ready to hand Ethan over to Lucas.

"You can keep holding him if you want." Lucas told Dan. Dan nodded and sat on his chair.

When the first card game ended Max got up from the floor and went over to Lucas. "What's up bud?" Lucas asked the 5 year old. Max whispered something into Lucas ear. "Don't know you'll have to ask them." Lucas told him.

"Mr Scott, mommy and daddy said that you are our grandpa." Max said to Dan as he stood in front of him.

Dan was surprised that he looked up from Max to Lucas and when he saw Lucas nod, he answered Max. "I am why."

"Then can we call you grandpa Dan, or do we have to call you Mr Scott." Max asked again.

"You can call me grandpa Dan if you want. And I'm sure Mrs Scott wouldn't mind being called Grandma Karen." Dan told him.

"Okay grandpa Dan." Max said as he smiled. "Then can we call Nathan, Uncle Nathan." Max added still looking at Dan.

"Course you can." Nathan answered him.

**-X-**

**(AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BATHROOM)**

"How long do we wait." Haley asked as she sat on the side of the bath.

"5 minutes." Brooke read from the back of the box. "It also tells you how far along you are." Brooke added as she continued to read.

"How did you find out that you were pregnant?" Haley asked.

"When I started showing or when I felt the baby kick." Brooke told her.

"How did you get pregnant 4 other times with kids around." Haley asked her.

Brooke laughed knowing that question was going to come up some time although she expected it to be earlier. "We stayed in run down houses with more than one room. We would have putted the kids in one room while Luke and I had our time in another." Brooke told her. "I did expect that question to have been asked earlier than now." She added.

"Always wanted to know but there was never a good time I wasn't going to bring it up over lunch and we are talking about pregnancies so now was a good time." Haley told her as the timer went off.

"Time to find out." Brooke said as Haley moved towards the counter.

"Oh god. It's saying I'm 13 weeks along. That's over 3 months and out of the first trimester." Haley said.

Brooke looked at the time on Haley's cell phone. "We still have time to go to the clinic if you can get an appointment, I'll go with you." Brooke said as she handed Haley her cell phone. "While you make the call I'm gonna go check on my boys." Brooke told her.

**-X-**

10 minutes later had Haley and Brooke on their way to the clinic. Haley was lucky enough, someone had just called before her and cancelled their appointment. After the doctor seem her and done a scan for her Brooke and Haley were on their way back to Karen and Dan's. "Do you know what you would like to call the baby." Brooke asked.

"If it's a boy Nathan liked James Lucas Scott after Lucas and he would get Jamie for short and for a girl I like Lydia Grace Scott after my mum who passed away last year to breast cancer." Haley told her.

"There lovely names, don't tell Luke but I would like 1 more possibly a girl." Brooke told her.

"What names do you like?" Haley asked as the pulled into Karen's street.

"If I had another boy I love the name Ruben Michael and if I had a girl I love the name Olivia Rose." Brooke told her as Haley parked the car.

"Where did you two go." Karen asked as they walked into the family room and saw everyone sitting watching Suite Life on Deck.

"I had to go to the store for something and Brooke came with me." Haley said which was part of the truth as they stopped for Haley to get something to surprise Nathan with the scan photo. "Open this Nate please." Haley asked as she handed Nathan a bag.

While Nathan opened the bag Brooke took a seat beside Lucas. "Is this true." Nathan asked as he looked up from the contents that were in the bag.

"Brooke got me the home tests then I was lucky to get a cancellation at the clinic. It was confirmed that I am 13 weeks pregnant." Haley said as Nathan got up and hugged her while Karen and Dan got up and hugged them.

"Congratulations." Lucas and Brooke said as Lucas stayed sitting and Brooke hugged Nathan.

**-X-**

Dinner was just over when there was a knock at the door. "Can I help you." Karen asked as she opened the door and saw the couple from the cafe.

"You're the woman from the cafe. You told us that you didn't know anyone by the name Brooke but when we showed her photo to a guy from the store he said to ask you as she works in your cafe." The man told her as he took a step towards her making Karen step back.

"You wanna step away from my wife." Dan said as he came out of the dinning room. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Haley followed him leaving all the kids in the dinning room.

"She is hiding our daughter from us." The man said as he looked behind Dan and saw Brooke standing beside a blonde guy with crutches. "And there she is behind you with some guy." The man said.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Richard I'm 24 I don't have to listen to you anymore." Brooke said once she found her voice.

"Then the police will be happy to know that I found you and that you know who tried to kill me." Richard said.

"Go to the police I'll just tell them that you raped me for 8 years and that for 4 of them you sold me to others as well." Brooke told him.

"You still left me for dead that accessory to murder and what about the kids, they'll be all alone." Richard said.

"That's right Brooke we know about the 2 boys you had when you were still in high school." The woman said. "Do you even know who the father is." She added.

"Yes Victoria lucky for me I do, my husband Lucas is their father." Brooke told her. "Go back to LA and forget you found me, I won't go to the police about the rape and the pimping me out and from here on out my parents are dead and your daughter is dead." Brooke told them.

"Come on Richard, we don't need her, we can go on more business trips and do more without worrying about her." Victoria said.

"You're dead to us and we write you off from our will so you inherit nothing." Richard told her.

"That's fine." Brooke answered them as the walked out Karen's door and away from Brooke forever.

"You okay baby." Lucas asked her as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I feel great they're now out of my life for good. I'm just upset about losing my inheritance money more than anything." Brooke told him with a smile on her face.

"How much were you set to inherit Brooke?" Nathan asked as they made their way back into the dining room for desert.

"A little over $2 million dollars." Brooke told them as she and Lucas laughed at the look on their faces.

"Who's ready for desert." Karen asked.

**-X-**

After dinner Karen showed Brooke the room Lucas used to sleep in. It was still the same way that a 4 year old would've had it. It was Raven Blue with a sport theme, the bed was covered in Toy Story bed clothes all his toys were either on the bed on in their rightful places. Karen had told her that the toys that were on the bed was the last to be played with before he disappeared. There was Christmas presents and birthday presents that had been brought over the years stacked up on the left against the wall. After the tour they sat downstairs and watched the new cars movie before Lucas and Brooke took the boys home.

**AN-Sorry for the long wait on this chapter hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
